


【汤哈】里德尔的日记

by whalepage



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepage/pseuds/whalepage





	【汤哈】里德尔的日记

大难不死的男孩有个不为人知的秘密，那就是看似对恋爱十分笨拙的他，其实私底下有着一个秘密情人，那个情人是一个活在日记里的少年，叫做汤姆•里德尔。

二年级的时候，哈利目睹了亚瑟·韦斯莱和卢修斯·马尔福在丽痕书店的一场单挑，年纪尚幼的他在激动不已的韦斯莱兄弟的影响下，也跟着给韦斯莱先生鼓劲，这场闹剧结束后，哈利就发现自己坩埚里莫名其妙多了一本日记，日记封面的日期表明它来自五十年前。

为什么一本五十年前的日记会出现在我的坩埚里？

回到霍格沃兹以后，好奇的黑发男孩坐在桌前，小心翼翼的翻开了日记，陈旧的纸张上一个字都没有，只在第一页有一个模糊的字样写着汤姆·里德尔。

汤姆·里德尔，哈利用手托着下巴开始使劲的思考了起来，并最终发现他不认识这个人。

虽然翻看一本完全没有内容的日记本这种举动看上去真是愚蠢透了，但哈利还是耐心的一页一页的查看着这个来自五十年前的日记，就像在跟一个许久未见的朋友静心交流一样，直到男孩手里举着的钢笔落下了一滴墨水，泛黄的页面一接触到墨水就跟一个口干舌燥的人终于得到了水一样，贪婪的将这滴黑墨吸了进去，男孩睁大眼睛看着自己眼前那仿佛有生命力一般的日记，随后日记上缓缓的出现了一个“Hi”。

男孩倒吸了一口凉气，感到吃惊之余但却也按捺不住内心的兴奋，他得到了一本会跟他对话的日记！而且这本日记来自五十年前！这个里德尔是怎么在日记本上施了这么有趣又古怪的魔咒，要是跟赫敏和罗恩他们讲，他们肯定不会相信的。

“我叫哈利·波特。”男孩颤抖的手写下了这句话

这句话只在纸张上停留了几秒，随后就消失不见了，取而代之的是一行新的字，用的是哈利的墨水。

“你好，哈利波特，我叫汤姆里德尔。你是怎么得到这本日记的？”

“不知道，它自己出现在我的坩埚里。”哈利如实的回答，但是刚写下了这句话后，他就像是迫不及待般的，又写下了一句，“你是霍格沃兹的学生吗？”

“是的，”与哈利因为激动而显得缭乱的笔迹不同，纸张上的字既娟丽又秀气，哈利看着那些漂亮的字母，似乎能幻想出这本日记的主人应该是个长相英俊气质优雅的少年。

“我确实是霍格沃兹的学生。”

确定了汤姆·里德尔也是霍格沃兹的学生以后，哈利感到自己身上瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他和里德尔之间的联系感到有些莫名的亢奋，怪不得他一开始就觉得两人有种熟悉感。

黑发男孩由于一时激动过度，都忘记要给日记本上的人回应了，里德尔见哈利迟迟没有下笔，就主动又写上了一句。

“你对五十年前的霍格沃兹感兴趣，是吗？”

“当然！”哈利立即就把自己的回应写上了，这可不是为了客套而这么说的，他确实对五十年前的学校，五十年前的邓布利多，五十年前的麦格教授那些人很感兴趣，不过等等，五十年前的话，麦格教授来霍格沃兹了吗。不对，其实他是对五十年前那个叫汤姆·里德尔的少年更感兴趣。

正当黑发男孩自个儿开始胡思乱想时，陈旧的纸张上很快又显示了那娟秀的字体。

“我领你去看。”

哈利提起笔，刚要写上“好吧”，却不料纸张忽然开始疯狂的翻动了起来，哗啦哗啦的卷起一阵风，最后停留在了五月的一页，男孩惊讶的拿起日记，正待仔细端详，可日记却忽然放出一阵奇妙的异光，接着哈利感觉日记似乎有一种强劲的吸力把自己整个吸引了过去，他的眼前瞬间闪过了一堆乱七八糟又扭曲怪异的景物，等他终于停下来的时候，他才发现自己已经停在了一条熟悉的长廊上。

“你好，哈利。”

一个低沉却又富有磁性的声音从哈利的耳后转来，男孩回过头，却发现站在自己身后的是一个身形瘦削长相俊俏的少年，少年看起来约莫十六七岁的样子，比二年级的哈利要高得多。

“你是......里德尔？”被那个高大又英俊的少年一直微笑的注视着，年幼的黑发男孩有些微微脸红。

“是的。”少年朝着哈利又迈进了一步，哈利这才发现他比自己高得不是一点两点。“跟我来吧，哈利。”

里德尔不由分说的拉起了男孩的手，带着他在长廊上快速的穿梭，哈利一边跟着里德尔快速的移动着，一边好奇的打量自己身边走过去的学生和老师们。

“他们看不见我们吗？”哈利提出了疑问。

“当然看不见。”

里德尔轻声回答，哈利没有再说话，只是在心里思忖着现在自己眼前的里德尔是个什么样的存在，是鬼魂么......还是......

“是记忆。”里德尔似乎看穿了男孩的想法，没等哈利问出口他就主动回答了。

“可是，你是那么的真实。”哈利用力的握了握里德尔的手，他能清晰的感觉到那柔软的手心里传来的温热。

“因为我真实的存在过，哈利。”少年嘴角上扬着朝哈利微笑了一下。

哈利顿时只觉得自己的一颗心跳得更快了。

 

罗恩和赫敏是在晚饭过后才终于见到自己的好友出现在休息室的，他们有些担心的注视着那个消失了大半天的黑发男孩，不仅是因为他今天的莫名失踪，更主要的是因为这男孩脸上现在带着一丝若有若无的微笑，像是在回味什么。

“哈利，你没事吧？”罗恩伸出手抓住了哈利的肩膀用力的摇了摇，被晃得头昏眼花的男孩立马不适的撇开了罗恩的手。

“咳......我没事。”

“今天是发生什么了吗？”赫敏试探的问，毕竟现在哈利嘴角噙着的那抹笑实在很像是他突然中了大奖什么的。

“今天......”哈利再次回想起了今天在霍格沃兹的经历，准确的说是五十年前的霍格沃兹，里德尔带他去见了那时英姿飒爽的邓布利多，还有藏在禁林里热衷于与巨怪搏斗的年轻海格，表面严厉不苟言笑但背地里却又喜欢躲在办公室吃糖的校长阿芒多·迪佩特，他们今天甚至还碰上了一场赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳之间的魁地奇比赛，五十年前的魁地奇打起来可比现在激烈有趣多了，哈利只觉得自己在温柔又耐心的里德尔的引导下，已经完全醉心于这个五十年前的世界。

“嗯？你怎么不说了？”哈利欲言又止，罗恩感觉自己简直有一口气被生生提着似的。

“今天没什么啊。”犹豫了片刻，哈利最终还是没把今天跟那本日记接触的事告诉自己的好友，他虽然不想对他们有所隐瞒，但他实在不清楚自己是不想跟罗恩他们分享那个五十年前的世界，还是说，仅仅只是不想跟他人分享那个温柔又英俊的少年汤姆·里德尔。

“算了，你晚饭没吃吧，我们给你留了几个小蛋糕。”褐发的女巫叫哈利不想继续这个话题，于是便不再深究了，但哈利却径直站起来往寝室方向走。

“谢谢，但我今天不饿。明天见，赫敏。”

与自己的好友们匆匆告别之后，哈利立刻又回到了自己桌前，迫不及待的打开了日记，与藏在记忆里的那个少年开始了热烈的交流。

接下来的这段时间，哈利几乎每天都会跟里德尔进行交流，有时他会跟着里德尔再回到五十年前畅游一番，有时他们却只是静静的互相通过文字交流，久而久之，哈利忽然发现了比起赫敏和罗恩，貌似现在的他更喜欢跟里德尔在一起，倒也不是说他开始想疏远赫敏他们了，他现在依然跟他们很要好，只是，里德尔对自己来说像是长辈一样，他温柔又聪明，理智又见多识广，跟他在一起的时候，哈利总觉得非常的舒服和安心，就像是他真的找到了一个久别重逢的朋友一样。

在临近学期末的时候，里德尔提出了要带他去一个秘密的地方，那个地方隐藏在一个女生盥洗室的下方，当哈利穿过日记来到那个所谓的秘密基地时，里德尔已经在那里等着他了，他正靠在一个刻着许多盘绕纠缠的大蛇的石柱上，默默的注视着朝自己走近的男孩。

“这里是什么地方？”

“密室。”少年的脸上挂着一丝让人捉摸不透的笑，他话音刚落，一条通体绿色的毒蛇就已经从石柱那边游走过来，立于里德尔身边，琥珀色一般的眼眸直视着眼前的黑发男孩。

“这是你养的？”哈利饶有兴趣的打量着里德尔身边的这条爬行动物，心里并不怎么害怕。

“算是吧。”少年懒洋洋的回答着，他慢慢的靠近着面前的黑发男孩，同时用近乎低语一样的声音说，“哈利，你有没有觉得我们身上有许多奇特的相似之处？我们都是混血，都是孤儿，而又同是由麻瓜抚养长大......”

里德尔稍稍屈身，使自己与面前的男孩目光持平。

“我们甚至连长相也有几分相像呢。”

男孩的眼眸是绿色的，跟十几年前被他杀死的那个女人一样，但是这双清澈如湖水一般的眸子里却没有惊恐和憎恨，反而充满着对自己的信任、欣赏、喜爱和崇拜。被哈利那双天真的眼眸所吸引，里德尔就像是不受控制般的抚上了男孩的额头，苍白的手指轻轻掠过那道闪电般的伤疤，哈利颤抖了一下，感觉自己的身体仿佛穿过了一阵电流。

然而里德尔并没有停下动作，他温热的掌心继而贴上了男孩脸颊细腻的皮肤，顺着下颌、脖颈、肩膀的线条一路往下，最终停在了男孩形状姣好的锁骨上，两根手指像是在细心描绘一般划过男孩的皮肤。

哈利对里德尔奇怪的举动不明所以，他低头看着里德尔那白皙修长的手指在自己的身体上游走，却没有意识到那条毒蛇此时已经悄悄的游走到了自己身后，只要里德尔的一个命令，它就会立刻将毒牙扎进他的身体，或者是直接缠住使他窒息而死。

但里德尔迟迟没有下达命令，他感觉到自己的呼吸开始变得沉重起来，这是多么奇妙，多年前他未能杀死的男孩现在就站在自己面前，他是那么的信任自己，自己可以现在就让毒蛇咬死他，缠住他，或是占有他，然后毁了他。少年钳住男孩小小的下巴，他忽然意识到在自己眼前的是一具青涩且诱人的身体，如果他想的话，他可以尽情的摧残蹂躏，而男孩并没有任何的反抗之力......

毒蛇已经蓄势而发，只等着少年的一身令下，但里德尔最终并没有让毒蛇去伤害黑发男孩，他只是垂下了自己写满阴沉的眼眸，轻轻的拥抱了一下眼前这具瘦小的身躯，让那从衣服上传来的温和香味充盈着自己的鼻间，他在哈利耳边轻声说，

“我们假期回来再见吧。”

“嗯。”被这个突如其来的拥抱弄得面红耳赤的男孩动作轻微的回抱了一下。要等长长的一个假期才能够再和里德尔见面，他心里也是十分不舍。

跟男孩道别后的里德尔抚摸着趴在自己身边乖巧的毒蛇，他本可以杀了那个男孩，或者毁了他，但是......里德尔用复杂的目光注视着自己的指尖，仿佛那里还残留着些许来自那个黑发男孩的触觉。

“真是愚蠢至极。”少年轻轻的说道。

 

升上三年级后的哈利·波特还是像往常一样跟日记里的那位汤姆·里德尔述说着自己的日常生活，但里德尔能从男孩的字里行间察觉到他对他那位教父的愤怒、挣扎、憎恨以及不甘，里德尔还是伪装出了一副温柔贴心的面孔，耐心又细致的开导着内心一团糟的男孩，这对里德尔来说并不难，他一向就十分擅长随心所欲的把人迷惑住。

不过今天的哈利心情似乎有好转，他兴高采烈的在日记里写下今天卢平教授教了他守护神咒，以后他就可以不用再对摄魂怪这么束手无策了，里德尔顺势对哈利发出了邀请，而男孩也很爽快的答应了，所以他们再次在五十年前的霍格沃兹教室里见面。

“汤姆！”长时间没与自己的好友见面，男孩一开始显得很是激动，但后来又很快的露出了愧疚的表情，“抱歉，这段时间我都没和你见面。”

“不用感到愧疚。”里德尔亲昵的揉了揉男孩的黑发，并发现哈利这段时间已经长高了不少。“你刚刚提到你今天学了守护神咒，那你的守护神是什么？”

“是一头牡鹿”男孩的声音听上去很是兴奋，他掏出了魔杖，有意要给里德尔看看自己的守护神，“呼神护卫。”

强烈的白光从男孩的魔杖处喷出，一头发光的牡鹿瞬间出现在空旷的教室里，但并未能持续很久，很快的那只守护神就消失了。

“咳，卢平教授说我还需要练习。”哈利有些不好意思的背了背手，但里德尔却用赞许的眼光看向他，轻声问道，

“你在呼唤守护神时，脑海里想的是什么？”

里德尔本来以为男孩会回答受到霍格沃兹的通知书或者是赢得魁地奇比赛之类的无聊答案，但出乎他意料的是，脸上泛红的哈利用他那双纯洁的绿色眼眸注视着自己，随后回应道，

“我回想的是，第一次和你见面的时候时的情景。”

听到这个答案的里德尔一言不发，哈利以为他是没明白什么意思，所以就继续说着，

“我本来是想着自己第一次玩魁地奇或者是第一次入学时的情景，但我忽然觉得这些回忆都不如碰见你的那天让我如此愉快......”

男孩的话还没说完，就突然感觉自己被狠狠的吻住了，他睁大双眼，看到里德尔那俊俏的面孔在自己眼前放大，一条柔软灵活的舌头也随之潜入自己的口腔内，开始色情的顶弄着自己敏感的上颚，舔舐着自己的牙龈，甚至还开始卷住自己退缩的舌头开始纠缠在一起，在彼此温热的口腔内你来我往，欲进又退。从未有过接吻经验的哈利自然是被吻得头脑发昏，舌根发麻，他本能的想后退，但里德尔却用力的捧着他的脸，不让他有任何逃避的机会，一瞬间空旷的教室内回响着他们粘腻的唇舌相接的声音，几条银丝顺着哈利的嘴角蔓延而下，却又被里德尔用舌头一并舔去。

待到少年终于心满意足的将舌头从哈利的口中撤出时，被吻得身体燥热的男孩这才惊讶的发现自己已经被顺势推倒在了课桌上，里德尔将他那高大的身形压上来，覆盖在自己身上，修长的腿卡进自己的身体，强迫自己对着他张开双腿。哈利慌张的抬眸，却正好对上里德尔此刻那极具侵略性的眼神，哈利第一次感觉到平日里待人柔和又体贴的少年此时是如此的危险，他本能的觉得自己会被这个人狠狠的伤害，所以男孩下意识的抗拒着，并抬起手抵在里德尔的胸前，想将这个危险人物推开。

但里德尔却无视了男孩的拒绝，他直接强硬的褪下了男孩的裤子，让那哈利胯间那根已经有勃起迹象的阴茎一下暴露在空气中，接着里德尔握住那根尚未发育完全的性器，并用力的揉搓，抚摸着。

“停下......”自己双腿大开着，阴茎还被别人抓在手里情色的抚摸玩弄，这耻辱的体验所带来的身心刺激使男孩不由得发出破碎的哭叫。

“别担心，哈利，”里德尔用温和的语调在哈利耳边柔声的安抚着，“我不会伤害你的。”

话虽这么说，但里德尔却已经把手伸进了哈利的白色衬衫内，没有耐心解开纽扣的他，干脆就单手扯开了男孩淡薄的衬衫，让那平坦的胸膛以及胸前那两颗淡色的凸起呈现在自己面前，而后低头将那柔软的乳头纳入口中，像是在品尝美味佳肴一般，细细的啃咬吮吸着。

“汤姆......嗯....啊...”

被这么恶劣的上下开弓，哈利简直是被欺负得没有任何还手之力，只能无助的用手搂住正俯在自己胸前“作恶”的少年，眼泪汪汪的接受着这一切。他能清晰的感觉到自己颤抖的身体正流过一阵一阵强烈的电流，里德尔每用舌尖舔舐逗弄一下他那敏感的乳头，他下面那根被握住的性器就会不由自主的变得更加火烫和硬挺，甚至连腰都无法控制的自动抬起，想让那根青涩的肉棒感受到更多的抚弄和撸动。

“别急，哈利。”

少年得意的轻笑，细心的他自然是发现了男孩身上这些可爱的小动作，于是里德尔更加快速的上下晃动着自己的手，并不时用拇指去恶意的顶弄龟头那处已经流出不少透明液体的小孔，不意外的令自己身下的男孩发出了一声又一声带着哭腔的诱人呻吟和甜蜜喘息，这叫声与之前的害怕截然不同，愉快与享受在此时已经沾了上风，哈利的身体已经完全被里德尔所控制与把握，少年只需轻轻的用手指揉捏一下哈利的乳头或仅仅只是轻吻他大腿根部那些滑嫩的皮肤，哈利那已经十分敏感的身体就能剧烈的颤抖起来，同时阴茎涨的更大，很快的哈利就感觉自己已经快到达极点了。

感觉男孩已经差不多到临界点了，于是里德尔抱起哈利坐在自己的腿上，两腿分于自己腰间，男孩身形尚未长好，抱着这具躯体还是感觉十分的瘦小和脆弱，虽然里德尔已经有了占有和摧毁他的念头，但此时还不是时候，他如果做得太过分，说不定会把哈利给吓走，所以最终里德尔还是忍耐住了自己内心那蓬勃的欲望和兽性，他再次吻住了哈利那被蹂躏得发红的唇，随后将自己硬挺的肉棒和男孩的性器贴在一起，快速的撸动着，同时他凑到了男孩发烫的耳边，轻声的说道，

“哈利，我们一起吧。”

伏在少年肩头抽泣的男孩紧紧的搂住面前的人，随后他感到自己的身体忽地的僵硬了一下，接着两股白色的浊液就一同喷射而出，溅到了自己和里德尔的身上，穿着白衬衫的男孩单薄的身体却沾上污秽的精液这个淫糜的画面实在是让里德尔很想就这样直接发泄自己的兽欲，但理智还是让他改变了想法，他最终还是低头轻吻着趴在自己肩上累得气喘吁吁的哈利，并将他完好无缺的送回到了属于他的现实世界。

 

后来哈利还是继续跟里德尔在日记里分享着自己在学校的生活，但里德尔也发现哈利提到了最近自己练习守护神咒的时候很不顺利，可是当里德尔询问为什么时，男孩却支支吾吾，写了好几个“不知道怎么说”“我也不清楚”这类毫无意义的回答之后就匆匆的与里德尔道别了。

其实哈利并不是有意向里德尔隐瞒，只是自从上次经历了和里德尔的那件情事之后，他现在召唤守护神时，能回想起来的快乐事情就是他跟那个英俊的少年激烈的亲吻，两具衣衫不整的身躯紧密的贴合在一起这种不像话的画面，一想起来那天的事他就忍不住脸红，身体还跟着发烫，自然是无法顺利的召唤出守护神了。

 

TBC

先搞到这里，等四年级了汤哥再把哈利吃干抹净吧哈哈哈哈


End file.
